The present invention relates to a valve arrangement in which a cylindrical valve member is mounted in a bore of a housing of the valve arrangement projecting with an end portion thereof in a fluid-filled space closed at one end by a cover connected to the housing and in which a follower mounted on the aforementioned end portion cooperates with a second valve member guided in an additional bore in the housing parallel to the bore in which the first valve member is arranged, and in which the second valve member is spring-biased to normally engage the valve seat.
In a known valve arrangement of the aforementioned kind, the follower is constructed as an eccentric bolt mounted on the first valve member and arranged normal to the axis of the latter and in which the space in the housing is constituted by two cylindrical bores arranged normal to each other which are respectively closed at the outer ends thereof by two separate covers. To prevent turning of the first valve member about its axis, the eccentric bolt passes through an annular disc provided with a guide slot. This known construction is expensive to manufacture and liable to lead to difficulties during operation. In addition, the adjustability of the eccentric bolt is limited to twice the eccentricity of this bolt.